Learning to Breathe
by fusianasan
Summary: Fict ini menceritakan tentang usaha Lithuania yang berusaha mengejar cintanya, Belarus. Dari usaha yang menghasilkan suka maupun duka. Akankah tersampai? / srsly bad at summary;; / LietBel. Song-fic. Warning, angst inside. RnR?


**Warning: **song-fic, OOC, abal, gaje, typo(s)

**Pair:** LithuaniaxBelarus (LietBel)

**A/N:** fict gaje & absurd setelah hiatus~ coba-coba nulis LietBel, soalnya jarang sih;;;

_Hetalia is not mine, its belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

HAPPY READING!

* * *

LEARNING TO BREATH

© fusianasan

* * *

_Hello, good morning, how you do?_

_What makes your rising sun so new?_

_I could use a fresh beginning too_

_._

_._

_"_B-Belarus, apa kau butuh selimut tebal?"

Gadis berambut _platinum blonde_ itu menoleh pada sang penanya—Lithuania, sambil menatapnya tajam—setajam pisau-pisau kecilnya yang habis diasah tadi pagi olehnya.

"M-maksudku," Saking takutnya, Lithuania harus menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "T-temperatur udara akhir-akhir ini mencapai -29 derajat celcius. Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Hm.. memang kedinginan, sih."

"J-jadi kau mau kuambilkan selimut?" pekik Lithuania senang.

Belarus hanya mendengus kesal dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Lithuania sambil menyahut pelan. "Tidak darimu."

.

.

_All of my regrets are nothing new_

_So this is the way that I say I need you_

_This is the way that I'm_

.

.

"_Nii-san! Chotto matte!_"

"Ayo kita menikah, _Nii-san!_"

"Aku sudah membelikanmu _tuxedo_ putih yang indah, kau juga mau melihatku dengan gaun pengantin, kan!"

"_KEKKON, KEKKON, KEKKON!"_

Teriakan seorang Belarus seketika menggelegar pada seluruh ruangan.

Seperti biasa, dia sedang mengejar Russia yang lari ketakutan saat melihat surat kontrak pernikahan yang ditunjukkannya tadi siang.

"_Nii-san—_"

**_DUK!_**

"Aw!"

Berlusin-lusin kertas tiba-tiba melayang di udara.

"B-Belarus?" pekik Lithuania kaget.

"Kau!"

Belarus menatap lawan bicaranya kesal sedangkan Lithuania malah menyeringai senang—kapan lagi dia seberuntung ini—bertemu dengan Belarus secara tiba-tiba? Biasanya dia yang selalu mengikuti (baca: menguntit) Belarus.

"S-sedang apa di sini?"

"Seharusnya kau yang kutanya begitu! Kau mengangguku!"

"T-tapi kertas-kertas ini jatuh karena—"

"Kau yang menabrakku tadi, kan! Maumu sebenarnya apa, sih!"

"T-tapi tadi Belarus yang berlari dengan sangat cep—"

"Siapa suruh kau menghalangi jalanku, hah!"

"A-aku memang sedang lewat sana—"

"Ah, sudahlah! Gara-gara berdebat denganmu, aku jadi kehilangan _Nii-san!_"

"K-kau tidak mau membantuku membereskan ker—"

"TIDAK! SUDAH, SANA MINGGIR!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Belarus langsung berdiri dan menerjang Lithuania yang sedang berusaha memungut-munguti kertas-kertas yang tadi jatuh.

Dan hasilnya, kertas-kertas itu jatuh kembali ke lantai.

Dan juga Lithuania.

.

.

_Learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you _

_And you alone can break my fall_

_._

_._

"B-Belarus?"

"Apa?"

Lithuania menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup.

"K-kau tau, aku bisa menjagamu saat Russia-_sama_ sedang sibuk dengan Perang Dunia.."

"Aku tidak butuh!" ujar Belarus sambil membuang muka dan melipat tangannya angkuh.

"T-tapi memangnya kau mau ikut Russia-_sama_ ke rapat negara atau saat perang?"

Belarus memasang tampang berpikir sejenak. "Ya, tidak apa-apa!"

Lithuania terlihat kehabisan kata-kata, tetapi tiba-tiba ada satu pertanyaan konyol yang muncul di pikirannya—yah, semoga saja Belarus mengerti dengan itu.

"Kalau.. kau mati di medan perang hanya karena terus mengikuti Russia-_sama_?"

Seketika Belarus terhenyak sesaat.

"...Biarkan saja, yang penting aku sedang bersama _Nii-san_. Aku tidak akan menyesal!"

Lithuania tiba-tiba menatapnya nanar.

Seandainya dia tau bagaimana rasanya aku hidup tanpa dirinya, gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_._

_._

"Kami akan menyerang Belarus lusa."

"A-apa katamu?"

Germany menghela napas berat seraya menaruh cangkir kopinya.

"Serangan ini bertujuan untuk menghancurkan Uni Soviet. Kau berada di pihak beruntung, kan?"

"T-tapi—"

"Lagipula bukankah kau seharusnya senang—dirimu terlepas dari Russia?"

"Bukan begitu.."

Aura-aura gelap mulai menguar di sekitar tubuh Lithuania—sepertinya tertular Russia.

"Kenapa kau harus menyerang Belarus, hah!" protesnya sambil menggebrak meja.

Germany hanya menatap Lithuania kalem. "Tentu saja karena dia satu-satunya negara di Uni Soviet yang paling miskin. Oh, dan juga Belarus itu adik Russia, kan?

"K-Kau..."

Perlahan Lithuania berdiri dari bangkunya sambil menunduk.

"Kau.. kukira kau mengajak kami beraliansi atau apa.."

Seketika ia mengangkat wajah murkanya—yang sangat jarang terlihat—dan menunjuk ke arah wajah Germany dengan tak sopan.

"DARI DULU AKU MEMANG MAU BERPISAH DARI RUSSIA-_SAMA_ TAPI KALAU KAU MAU MENYERANG BELARUS, KAU YANG AKAN MENJADI LAWANKU LUSA!"

Germany terlihat sangat kaget melihat respon Lithuania. "K-kau kenapa, hah?"

"Aku yang akan menjadi lawanmu.. lusa.." gumamnya. "Jika kau dan pasukanmu berani menginjakkan kaki di Belarus, aku yang akan menghabisimu!"

"Ya sudah kalau itu maumu, Lithuania."

Germany perlahan berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Padahal ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri." sahutnya sebelum dia menghilang dari hadapan Lithuania.

Dengan kesal, Lithuania meremas cangkir kopinya seraya menatap lurus kedepan—tepatnya tempat tadi Germany duduk.

"Kau tidak tau betapa pentingnya Belarus dari pada diriku sendiri..."

.

.

_Hello, good morning, how you been?_

_Yesterday left my head kicked in_

.

.

Belarus menatap kosong jendela berkabut dari kamarnya.

Tak biasanya ia tidak melihat Lithuania di sekitarnya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Biasanya personifikasi bodoh itu akan menguntitnya kemana dia pergi atau apa.

Tunggu, kenapa dia malah memikirkan hal ini? Bukannya dia seharusnya senang?

Belarus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak beraturan. Sejak kapan dia memikirkan Lithuania?

"Cih, si Bodoh itu.." gumamnya sambil menusuk-nusuk jendela kaca dengan pisau kecilnya.

Mungkin dia merasa agak kehilangan—_mungkin. _Belarus memang selalu menganggap Lithuania semacam _butler_ atau pengawal pribadi—dan dia tak pernah sadar itu.

Tapi anehnya akhir-akhir ini perasaannya tidak enak terhadap Lithuania. Kenapa, ya?

.

.

_I never, never thought that_

_I would fall like that_

_Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

.

.

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

Segumpal darah keluar dari bibir pucat Lithuania. Kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat—terlebih lagi dia harus melihat mayat-mayat pasukannya tergeletak sia-sia di tanah.

"Kau itu bodoh, Lithuania."

Germany perlahan menurunkan pistolnya yang tadinya mengarah ke Lithuania. "Lihat sendiri, kau menantangku untuk berperang tapi kau sendiri yang kalah."

"Cih!" dengus Lithuania sambil berusaha bangkit. "Kau yang memulai untuk menyerang Belarus!"

"Lalu apa urusanmu?" Germany hanya menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin. "Sudah kubilang, ini untuk kebaikanmu sendiri. Kau malah membangkang."

"Diam kau, brengsek!"

Lithuania berhasil bangkit dengan susahnya—tentu saja, tulang bahunya sudah patah dan perutnya di tembak oleh Germany.

Germany kembali mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Lithuania. "Setelah riwayatmu tamat, aku akan langsung menyerang Belarus. Bagaimana?"

Bola mata Lithuania melebar kaget. "Sudah kubilang.. Jangan sekali-kali kau menginjakkan kaki di Belarus!"

"Lalu kau mau aku untuk berbuat apa?" tantang Germany.

Pikiran luar biasa konyol melintas kembali pada pikiran Lithuania.

"...Setelah kau bunuh aku, berjanjilah untuk tidak menyerang Belarus!"

"Hah?" Germany mengernyit bingung. "Apa kau sudah gila?"

Lithuania hanya tersenyum nanar. "Ya.. Aku memang sudah gila.."

Germany mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli. "Apa keuntungannya bagiku?"

"Uni Soviet akan pecah.. Seperti pada permintaanmu sebelumnya.."

Dengan perlahan Lithuania mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Germany. "Bagaimana..? Kau setuju?"

"Hmm.." gumam Germany. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

_**DOR!**_

Satu tembakan di kaki kiri Lithuania.

_**DOR!**_

Satu tembakan di bahu kanan Lithuania.

_**DOR!**_

Satu tembakan di dahi Lithuania—untuk memastikan dia akan benar-benar _mati_.

Lithuania rubuh seketika. Pandangannya mulai kabur dan menghitam.

"B-Belarus.." gumamnya sebelum napas terakhirnya dihembuskan.

.

.

_So this is the way I say I need you_

_This is the way that I say I love you_

_This is the way that I say I'm yours_

_This is the way, this is the way_

.

.

"S-siapa, _Nii-san_?"

"Lithuania, _da_."

Belarus mengerutkan dahinya kesal. "Jangan main-main denganku, _Nii-san_!"

Russia menghela napas berat. "Memang itu kenyataannya, _da._ Kau harus terima."

Dengan lemas, Russia berjalan melewati adik perempuannya sambil menunduk—mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan menangis.

Belarus menatap punggung kakaknya dari kejauhan.

Apakah berita yang diberikan Russia benar?

Lithuania.. mati?

Lithuania mati karenanya?

Ia menepuk-nepuk sendiri kedua pipinya, memastikan bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi.

...Memang bukan.

"AAAAAAAA!"

Belarus seketika menangis dengan keras—ini pertama kalinya ia menangis untuk seseorang kecuali Russia—sambil jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN! INI SEMUA BOHONG! BOHONG!"

Dengan cepat ia berlari ke taman pemakaman, sampai-sampai orang-orang mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

"MINGGIR KALIAN SEMUA!" teriaknya sambil mendorong-dorong personifikasi yang sedang berkabung di dekat kuburan Lithuania.

Bola mata _violet_ itu membesar saat melihat nisan yang bertuliskan:

**Toris Laurinaitis**

**Personification of Lithuania**

**Born on February 16**

**Died on October 15**

**Rest in Peace**

Saking tidak percaya nya, Belarus sampai menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi. Lalu ia menangis lagi dan memeluk batu nisan tersebut. Russia sendiri sampai kaget; respon adiknya lebih buruk dari yang dia bayangkan.

"Hiks—Liet.. Liet.. LIET!"

Tiba-tiba ia berlari entah kemana—melewati kerumunan orang-orang di sana.

.

.

_Hello, good morning how you do?_

.

.

Terdengar tusukan pisau yang menancap di dinding.

"Mati kau.. Mati kau.."

Tetesan darah banyak mengalir di permukaan dinding tersebut.

"MATI KAU, GERMANY! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, BRENGSEK!"

Belarus menusuk-nusuk telapak tangannya sendiri—dengan foto Germany di bawah telapaknya.

.

.

A/N:

WAAAAAA! SISTEM KEBUT SEMALAM EMANG MANTAP! /apanya

Gomen kalo gaje atau sejarah nya melenceng(?) namanya juga fiksi, hehe~

Review, please? ;;;


End file.
